


Baby Blues

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Adoption, Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris isn't getting along with some paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musiclover03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=musiclover03).



"We couldn't just get a dog? Dogs are less paperwork."

It was just frustration. JC knew this, because he felt it too; hours of filling out forms, and then filling them out again, in the vague but nagging hope that this adoption agency might be able to help them. Might find some poor pregnant lady who was willing to give her newborn to a couple of guys who used to be in a boyband together. It sounded crazy, even to JC; so he didn't say anything.

"Seriously," Chris said, tossing down his pen, "I give up."

Chris stood up from the desk and stretched up, yawning, popping the joints in his shoulders. JC watched him from the couch, a frown forming on his face. "I know how you feel," he said softly. He had his own stack of paperwork on his lap and a well-chewed pen held in his fingers. His hand ached with writer's cramp. "C'mere."

Chris turned to look at him for a moment, then sat down next to JC. JC set the pile of papers down on his other side and put his arm around Chris's shoulders. They'd known from the start that this wasn't going to be easy, they'd talked and talked it out, come to a decision. He knew it wasn't that Chris wasn't willing to try.

"This is ridiculous," Chris said, resting his head against JC's shoulder. JC sighed his agreement, putting his head on Chris's. Time to try a different tack.

"If you could choose," JC said, "what would you have?"

"Huh?"

"Boy or girl?"

Chris breathed out. "I don't. We talked about this, C. I don't mind. Long as it's got a head, I'm fine."

"But if you could. C'mon, man."

There was a very long silence that JC could feel prickling on his skin. Then, in a small voice, Chris said, "I only get one?"

JC smiled. The silence afterwards was far more relaxed, and he squeezed Chris's shoulder, nuzzling against the top of his head.

"We could talk about surrogacy again," JC said after a while. "Less paperwork, more chance of sealing a deal."

"Nah," Chris said. "This is the way I wanna go." Chris surged up, and JC had to let go, head swimming as he righted himself. Chris grabbed the papers from JC's side and snatched the pen from JC's fingers. JC had forgotten it was there. "Switch?"

"Sure." JC grinned and stood up to take Chris's place at the desk. Before he went, he turned to kiss Chris.

Chris kissed back briefly, poked him in the stomach and pushed him away. "Go," he said. "Get filling. Block capitals, remember."

JC remembered. Boy, did he ever remember.

Chris's pen had fallen down the back of the desk. As he bent to pick it up, he could hear Chris behind him, rustling paper and whistling. It took a second for JC to recognize the tune.

_...yes sir, that's my baby..._

JC settled himself into the desk chair and grinned.


End file.
